Candle in the wind
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Jemand rächt sich nach Jahren an Harry Potter und das auf grausame Art und Weise.
1. Default Chapter: Revenge

Disclaimer: Keine der Personen gehört mir und der Titel gehört Elton John bzw. Taupin (wer auch immer das sein mag). Nur die Idee ist von mir, na ja, wenigstens etwas. Für meine liebste Freundin Bibi und für Iarethirwen. *knuddel*  
  
Candle in the wind  
  
Kapitel 1: Revenge  
  
"Ron?", rief Hermine von der Küche aus ins Esszimmer; "Kannst du bitte schon einmal den Tisch decken? Harry müsste jeden Augenblick kommen!"  
  
Sie rührte ein letztes Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab in einem Topf und ließ schließlich mit einem kleinen Wink das Feuer unter den Töpfen erlöschen.  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk zauberte sie die Küche sauber und zupfte kurz an ihrer Bluse. "Ron, hast du den Tisch gedeckt?" Mit einem gemurmelten "Wingardium Leviosa" ließ sie die Speisen schweben und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, da sie sich sicher, war dass Ron dies noch nicht getan hatte. Hermine setzte ein strenges Gesicht auf und betrat das Esszimmer: "RON! Hatte ich dir nicht...!" Sie erstarrte angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihr in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Raum bot. Geschockt sah sie eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Person, die Ron im Würgegriff hielt, an. Da schloss sich auch schon eine Hand über ihren Mund und drückte so heftig zu, dass Hermine Angst hatte, ihr Kiefer würde brechen. Ron versuchte verzweifelt sich loszumachen, als er sah, dass Hermine vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Lasst sie gehen, sie hat euch nichts getan!" Erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, dass nicht nur 2 Männer in schwarzen Kutten in ihrem Haus waren, das Zimmer füllte sich und plötzlich waren es mindestens 10 von ihnen. Da brach ein hochgewachsener Mann aus der Menge: "Gute Arbeit, Männer! Der Herr wird zufrieden sein." Dann wandte er sich dem Todesser zu, der Hermine festhielt: "An deiner Stelle würde ich die Hand wegnehmen, du willst doch nicht, dass sie dir hinein beißt? Außerdem will ich ihre Schreie hören..." Der Mann ließ sofort von ihr ab, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.  
  
Belustigt über den hilflosen Anblick der zwei, lachte der Anführer kurz auf und zog seine Kapuze ab. Sofort fielen Hermine diese blonden Haare auf. Sie brauchte erst gar nicht zu seinen Augen zu blicken, sie wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte. "Malfoy!!", zischte sie mit aller Abscheu, die sie aufbringen konnte. Kalt sah er sie an: "Ganz recht, Granger oder bist du nun mit diesem Schwächling verheiratet und trägst seinen Namen?" "Was suchst du in unserem Haus, Malfoy?", richtete sich Ron an ihn. "Schnauze, Weasley! Mit dir rede ich nicht!" Draco fasste Hermine grob um ihr Kinn: "Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, in Hogwarts? 4 Jahre, 5?" "4 Jahre, Malfoy. Immer noch das selbe schlechte Gedächtnis wie damals!"  
  
Zornig über ihre Worte schlug er ihr hart ins Gesicht: "Schweig! So redet niemand mit einem Diener Voldemorts..." "Es war ja auch nichts anderes von dir zu erwarten. Nur schade, dass ausgerechnet Harry deinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht hat!" Verachtend sah Hermine ihn an. Mit kalter Wut in seinen Augen packte er die junge Frau und schleuderte sie wie eine Puppe gegen die nächste Wand. Stöhnend sackte Hermine in sich zusammen. Ron schrie entsetzt auf: "Malfoy! Es reicht! Lass Hermine in Ruhe, sie hat dir nichts getan!" "Sie ist ein Schlammblut, das ist Grund genug! Außerdem soll Potter zahlen, ich will Rache für meinen Vater. Und mit euch fange ich an!" "Was meinst du damit?", verwirrt sah Ron ihn an. "Gott Weasley. Jetzt ist Granger schon deine Freundin und du bist immer noch so begriffsstutzig. Färbt von ihrem Verstand denn gar nichts auf dich ab?", höhnte Draco. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier ging er auf Hermine zu, kniete neben ihr. Beinah zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne, die mit Blut vermischt an ihrer Stirn klebte, zur Seite. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. "Sie ist schön geworden, sehr schön...", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch mit der Absicht, dass Ron ihn hört. "Wenn du sie anrührst, Malfoy, dann bist du ein toter Mann!" Draco lachte erneut auf, ein kaltes, grausames Lachen. Die anderen Todesser stimmten mit ein. Schließlich fixierte der junge Malfoy ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. "So... und du glaubst wirklich, du könntest mich umbringen? Pah, der Gedanke ist einfach nur lachhaft..." Wieder stimmten die anderen Anhänger Voldemorts in Gelächter ein, doch Draco hob seine linke Hand und sie verstummten sofort. "Also, Weasley, sag, glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich- die mittlerweile rechte Hand des dunklen Lords- mit deinem mickrigen Wissen an Zaubersprüchen besiegen oder sogar vernichten?" "Die wichtigsten Sprüche haben wir damals bei Mad Eye Moody gelernt." Ron grinste Malfoy trotz seiner Angst um Hermine spottend an. Dessen Blick verfinsterte sich. Er zog mit einer schnellen Handbewegung seinen Zauberstab hervor: "Crucio!" Schon wand sich Ron vor Schmerzen auf dem Fußboden. "Oh, seht, ein Weasley ist doch zu etwas nütze... er hält den Boden sauber!" Dreckig lachten alle und weideten sich an Rons Schmerzen.  
  
Draco sah ihm noch eine Weile gelangweilt zu, dann nahm er den Fluch von ihm: "Du bist und bleibst erbärmlich. Was findet die Granger nur an dir?" "Die Frage kann ich dir beantworten, du Mistkerl!" Überrascht sah sich der Todesser um und zog seine Braunen hoch: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so schnell von diesem Schlag erholst, Schlammblut." "Tja, Überraschungen gibt es immer wieder." "Schön, dass du wieder wach bist! Ich habe eh noch etwas ganz besonderes mit dir vor."  
  
Gewaltsam zog er sie auf die Beine und betrachtete sie wieder von oben bis unten. Genüsslich leckte er sich die Lippen: "Es wird mir ein ganz besonders Vergnügen bereiten dich zu brechen, Granger!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Wenn es euch gefällt, dann schreibt mir. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten oder der schickt sie mir per Mail. *lol*  
  
Tschüssken, bis zu Kapitel zwei! Eure cat-chan :-) 


	2. Bloodthirsty

Disclaimer: wieder gehört mir nichts, aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken meiner guten Freundin Joanne eine Mail in Bezug auf das Recht an Draco, Hermine, Ron und Harry zu schreiben. Vielleicht borgt sie mir die vier mal für ein Weilchen aus. *lol* Danksagungen... hach, ich fühl mich fast wie bei den Oscars.  
  
Mortschi: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Das freut mich. So, hab mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeilt.  
  
Gracie: Jaha, was hat der böse Draco mit Hermine vor? Abwarten und Tee trinken. "Kann Ron was dagegen machen?" Ich sage nichts. "Wann taucht Harry auf?" Er wird noch früh genug kommen. "Ich bin gespannt auf die Fortsetzung." - Ja, und ich erst!  
  
Iarethirwen: *Dich auch knuddel* Nein, das war natürlich nicht das Ende, geht weiter. Draco zum Verhauen gelungen? Wirklich? °.° Das ist schön, dass du das findest. *freu* "Mach ja weiter so!" Jawohl, Ma´am, zu Befehl, Ma´am!  
  
Nikoru- chan: Schon erledigt. Kannst jetzt sofort weiterlesen! *verstohlen Nikoru- chans Sabber aufwisch*  
  
Kapitel 2:Bloodthirsty  
  
Genüsslich leckte er sich die Lippen: "Es wird mir ein ganz besonders Vergnügen bereiten dich zu brechen, Granger!"  
  
Sie erstarrte als er über ihre Bluse fuhr und wich vor ihm zurück. "Nur keine Angst. Ich versichere dir, dass ICH besser bin als Weasley!" Mit einem Ruck hatte Draco ihr die Bluse vom Leib gerissen und entblößte ihren weißen Spitzen- BH. "Uh, Weasley, in was für Unkosten musstet ihr euch stürzen, damit sie solch einen Fummel bekommt?" "Bitte, Draco. Lass Hermine gehen, tu ihr das nicht an!", flehte Ron. "Ihr was antun? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Weasley! Ich werde mich nur ein bisschen mit deiner Freundin vergnügen, mehr nicht. Dann kannst du sie gerne wiederhaben, vorausgesetzt, dass sie sich dann noch von irgendjemanden anfassen lässt." Ron lief vor lauter Hass rot an: "Ich warne dich nicht noch einmal, Malfoy! Wenn du Hermine noch ein einziges Mal anfasst, dann Gnade dir Gott!" Wie ein Wilder versuchte sich der junge Rotschopf aus der Umklammerung des Todessers zu winden. Doch dieser ließ den Fluchtversuch nicht zu und verstärkte den Druck auf Rons Arm, welcher auf seinen Rücken gepresst war. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte man ein kurzes, wenn auch markerschütterndes Krachen, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfülltem Schrei. "RON!", stieß Hermine hervor und wollte zu ihm eilen. Doch Draco fing sie ab: "Nichts da, du bleibst schön bei mir." "Ron...", geschockt schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihre großen, braunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Bitte... hört auf! Wir haben euch doch nichts getan!" "Nein! Ihr nicht, aber Potter! Er hat einen von Voldemorts besten Männer nach Askaban geschickt. Er hat mir meinen Vater genommen." "Als ob du auch nur für irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt Gefühle haben würdest, Malfoy!", presste Ron mühsam hervor. "Dafür scheinst du ja umso mehr für dieses Schlammblut hier übrig zu haben", spottete Draco. Spielerisch fuhr er Hermine durch ihr volles Haar, was sie leise aufwimmern ließ. "Bitte lass mich...!" Draco grinste und zog seinen Augenbraue hoch: "Das ist noch nichts im Vergleich dazu, was noch kommen wird. Also gewöhn dich lieber dran."  
  
Stumm rannen Hermine die ersten Tränen über die Wangen, als er seine Hand unter ihren Rock schob. Die Todesser fingen erneut grausam an zu lachen. Der Mann, der Ron hielt, lachte am lautesten und war für einen Moment achtlos. Dieser kurze Augenblick genügte Ron um sich loszureißen und auf Draco, der eine wie Espenlaub zitternde Hermine in seinen Armen hielt, loszustürzen. Mit aller Kraft rammte er dem Diener Voldemorts seine Faust ins Gesicht und brach ihm seine Nase. Stöhnend sank Draco in sich zusammen, die anderen Todesser sahen nur geschockt vom einen zum anderen. Bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnten, hatte sich Ron Hermine geschnappt und rannte mit ihr, wie ein gehetztes Kaninchen aus dem Esszimmer und floh anschließend aus dem Haus.  
  
"WAS STEHT IHR HIER SO DUMM HERUM? Na los! Folgt ihnen, ihr verdammten Dummköpfe!" Mühsam rappelte Draco sich wieder auf und sah den anderen Männern nach, wie sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten. Er betastete vorsichtig seine Nase, die in immenser Geschwindigkeit anschwoll. "Verdammte Scheiße!!", fluchte er. "Na wartet, wohin ihr auch geht, wie weit ihr auch kommen mögt, wir werden euch finden, und dann kennt Draco Malfoy kein Pardon mehr!!"  
  
Ron rannte mit Hermine an seiner Hand um sein Leben, immer weiter, ohne sein Tempo zu verringern. Schließlich blieb er in einer kleinen Seitenstraße stehen und verschnaufte kurz. Hermine packte sich vor Schmerz an ihre Brust und keuchte: "Ron, .. ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn ich noch einen Meter weiter laufe, dann falle ich tot um!" "Mine, du musst! Du weißt doch was dieser Kranke mit dir machen wird, wenn er dich findet. Erst wird er dich ver..." Ron würgte bei dem bloßen Gedanken. "Er wird uns töten. Er will sich an Harry dafür rächen, dass er seinen Vater hinter Gitter gesteckt hat. Es würde sein größter Sieg sein, wenn er Harry Potters beste Freunde eiskalt ermordet und ihm somit nimmt was ihm wichtig ist. Es würde nicht nur die Rache für seinen Vater sein, sondern auch dafür, dass Harry damals Voldemort gestürzt hat. Er würde sich einfach für ALLES rächen. Wir müssen einfach weiter, es geht nicht anders. Wir müssen es irgendwie zum Ministerium schaffen, nur dort sind wir vor ihnen sicher."  
  
"Ron, ich kann nicht, es ist zu weit. Lass mich hier, ich verstecke mich und du holst..." "Nur über meine Leiche! Wir bleiben zusammen, egal was passiert! Früher hast du doch auch nicht so schnell aufgegeben..." "Aber jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr nur an mich denken." "Mach dir um mich eine Sorgen, Mine...", sanft drückte er ihre Hand. "Ich meinte nicht nur dich." Mit tränengefüllten Augen sah sie ihn an, zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er öffnete seinen Mund, doch Ron brachte kein Wort hinaus. Erst beim zweiten Versuch klappte es: "Du bist schwanger?" Hermine nickte stumm. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Rons Lippen. "Wie schön..." Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen eine Träne, die sich einen Weg über ihre Wange gebannte hatte, weg. "Ich wollte es dir heute sagen, und fragen ob Harry Lust hat, Pate zu werden." "Ich bin sicher, er wäre davon begeistert, genauso wie ich es jetzt bin." Liebevoll sah Ron sie an, legte seine gesunde Hand auf ihren Bauch. Oh, wie sie diesen Mann liebte. Niemals könnte sie sich ein Leben ohne in vorstellen. Der Gedanke, Ron zu verlieren ließ ihr Innerstes gefrieren, sie fröstelte und schlang ihre Arme über ihre immer noch halbnackte Brust. "Dir ist kalt, dass ist nicht gut", stellte er fest. Beschwerlich zog Ron seinen Pullover über den Kopf und reichte ihn ihr. "Danke, aber dein Arm, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie sich das wärmende Oberteil angezogen hatte. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn wir erst im Ministerium sind, kann er versorgt werden." "Ich schiene in dir- Ferula!" Plötzlich tauchten unsichtbare Schienen auf und stützten Rons gerochenen Arm. "Danke." Er küsste ihre Stirn und gewährte ihr noch einen Augenblick um sich an seiner Brust gelehnt, auszuruhen.  
  
Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, in der Hermine Rons Herzschlag gelauscht hatte, nahm er ihre Hand und lächelte sie an: "Wir müssen weiter, wir dürfen jetzt auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben, verstanden?" Hermine nickte. Hand in Hand liefen sie weiter durch die Straßen, ohne noch ein weiteres Mal zu verschnaufen.  
  
Die glutrote Sonne verschwand schon fast am Horizont. Eiskalt lächelnd sah der junge Draco Malfoy zu, wie sie ein letztes Mal für diesen Tag ihre Strahlen über London breitete. "Wir werden euch finden. So glutrot wie die Sonne, so rot wird euer Blut noch heute an meinen Händen glänzen."  
  
______________________________  
  
Juhu! Der zweite Teil ist fertig! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass der Titel doch nicht passt, bis mir dann dieser letzte Abschnitt eingefallen ist.  
  
Wenn es euch gefallen habt, dann schreibt mir. Wie schon im ersten Kapitel, Fehler einfach behalten, oder mir schicken. Also, schreibt mir!  
  
Tschüssken, bis zum 3. Kapitel ("Fear")! Eure cat-chan  
  
Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, wann ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade, dann fügt mich einfach zu eurem Author Alert hinzu. 


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R. oder Warner Bros., 2000  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hatte für kurze Zeit eine kleine Blockade, die mir leider all meine Inspiration genommen hatte. Nun aber habe ich neue Musik (Mother Earth [Album] von Within Temptation, "Broken" von den 12 Stones - geiler Song, u.v.a.) und somit auch wieder neue Ideen. *freu*  
  
Zu erst an alle die mir reviewt haben: DANKE!!! *knuddel euch alle* Eure Kommis haben mich echt gerührt.  
  
Iarethirwen: Draco eine blonde Pest? Eigentlich ist er mein Liebling, aber da er in den Büchern fies ist, ist er bei mir auch fies. *lol* Hab vor kurzem die DVD von Harry Potter 2 bekommen. Ich liebe die Szenen bei Flourish & Blotts und in der Nokturngasse... der arme Draco kann einem wirklich leid tun bei dem Vater! Aber zurück zu deinem Review: Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, das Gespräch von Minchen und Ron kam mir etwas kitschig vor. Am längsten hab ich allerdings dafür gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, ob Minchen schwanger sein sollte oder nicht. Aber schließlich konnte ich mich doch dazu durchringen. Und zu dem Nase brechen... das kam so einfach aus dem Bauch heraus. Aber Ron hat Draco dadurch nicht sein hübsches Gesicht entstellt. *lol*  
  
Jana: Harry taucht schon bald auf. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.  
  
Drake: Schön, dass du die Geschichte spannend findest, das freut mich. Warum keiner der Todesser auf Rons Flucht reagiert hat, ganz einfach: es ging alles sehr schnell, sie waren geschockt und außerdem hatte Draco sich nicht gerade die schnellsten/hellsten Todesser ausgesucht gehabt. Alle sind so Crabbe- und Goyle- mäßig, wenn du verstehst was ich damit meine. Ich hab übrigens noch unten etwas für dich geschrieben.  
  
Ansonsten noch mal danke an alle!  
  
ACHTUNG: Ganz großer Spoiler zu "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"! Ihr seid gewarnt. Wer nicht weiß, wer in Band 5 stirbt, der wird es nun hier erfahren, oder auch nicht. Wobei ich bezweifele, dass welche noch nicht wissen wer stirbt, schließlich haben ziemlich viele Zeitungen darüber geschrieben und somit den Fans die Lust am Lesen genommen (na ja, ich rede jetzt eigentlich nur von mir, aber egal).  
  
Für alle Reviewer!!!  
  
Kapitel 3: Fear  
  
Die glutrote Sonne verschwand schon fast Horizont. Eiskalt lächelnd sah der junge Draco Malfoy zu, wie sie ein letztes Mal für diesen Tag ihre Strahlen über London breitete. "Wir werden euch finden. So glutrot wie die Sonne, so rot wird euer Blut noch heute an meinen Händen glänzen."  
  
Mit verkreuzten Armen lehnte Draco gegen eine Hauswand, kalt zischte er seinen Gegenüber an: "Habt ihr sie mittlerweile gefunden?" "Nein, leider noch nicht, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir sie haben", antwortete ein Todesser namens Rookwood. "Wird aber auch langsam Zeit, ich habe schließlich auch noch besseres vor als mich mit euch abzugeben!" Nach einer wirschen Handbewegung von Draco disapparierte Rookwood und der junge Malfoy war wieder alleine. Vorsichtig befühlte er seine gebrochene Nase, dessen Schwellung fast schon wieder abgeklungen war: "Verdammter Weasley! Woher hat der bloß diese plötzliche Kraft?" Grummelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schloss für ein paar Sekunden seine eisblauen Augen.  
  
Plötzlich machte es neben ihm plopp! und seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange stand an seiner Seite: "Na, mein kleines Dracolein, hast du sie schon gefunden? Der dunkle Lord wird langsam ungeduldig." "Was suchst du hier, Bellatrix?", zischte Draco ihr entgegen. Auch wenn sie die Schwester seiner Mutter war, er konnte Bellatrix nicht ausstehen, sie war ihm einfach zu verrückt. Schon allein der Klang ihrer Stimme regte ihn auf. "Ich wollte nur gucken, ob klein Malfoy seine Arbeit auch richtig erledigt." "Keine Sorge, ich werde unseren Meister nicht enttäuschen," kalt sah Draco sie an. "Uh, soll ich bei diesem Blick jetzt Angst vor dir bekommen?", sie zitterte gespielt. "Verschwinde endlich und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!", forderte er sie auf, nicht achtend auf ihre Bemerkung. "Du bist genauso wie dein Vater, denkst du wärst etwas besseres." "Ich bin etwas besseres, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und durch und durch reinblütig." "Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass die Blacks auch Reinblüter sind!" "Und? Bei uns Malfoys hat aber nie einer einen Muggel geheiratet! Lieber würden wir uns umbringen, als solch eine Schande über unsere Familie zu bringen", fies grinste Draco. "Andromeda gehört nicht zu den Blacks! Genauso wenig wie Sirius zu uns gehörte", Bellatrix lächelte vergnügt bei dem Gedanken an ihren Cousin. "Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Nase passiert? Hast du sie zu hoch in die Luft gehalten, sodass du nichts mehr sehen konntest und bist dann gegen eine Laterne gelaufen?" Oh, wie er diese Person hasste!  
  
Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte: "Bella, lass Draco endlich seine Arbeit erledigen! Außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten!" "Verzeiht, mein Lord. Aber ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass ihm nichts passiert ist. Schließlich ist er doch mein Neffe!" "Deine Lügen waren auch schon einmal besser, und nun komm zurück zum Quartier, du wirst hier gebraucht", entgegnete die kalte Stimme. "Und du solltest dich auch etwas beeilen, Draco. Die anderen Todesser haben das Schlammblut und Weasley noch nicht gefunden. Kümmere dich darum, sie sind nicht weit von dir entfernt", riet ihm Voldemorts Stimme. "Ja, mein Meister!"  
  
Bellatrix nickte Draco zum Abschied: "Wir sehen uns, Kleiner!" Dann disapparierte sie. "Unfähiges Pack. Alles muss man selber machen!", brummelte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann verschwand auch Draco von Ort und Stelle.  
  
Schon seit 20 Minuten liefen Hermine und Ron durch die Straßen, als er plötzlich abrupt stoppte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. Fragend sah sie ihn an: "Was ist los, Ron?" Schief grinsend sah er sie an und sagte nur ein einziges Wort: "Apparieren!" Nun fiel es auch Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Aber natürlich! Warum sind wir denn nicht schon eher darauf gekommen?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber jetzt kann uns wirklich nichts mehr passieren. In wenigen Augenblicken werden wir sicher im Ministerium sein!"  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht, Weasley!", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ruckartig drehten sich beide um. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen lehnte Draco an einer Straßenlaterne und ließ seinen Zauberstab lässig durch die Luft wirbeln. "Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Hermine geschockt. "Man kann eure Angst förmlich riechen, deshalb war es gar nicht so schwer." Ron und Hermine zogen beide im selben Augenblick ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf den jungen Malfoy. "Tja, Draco! Jetzt sieht es schlecht für dich aus. Zwei gegen einen. Wer wird da wohl gewinnen?", Ron konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Draco grinste nur höhnisch und berührte kurz sein Dunkles Mal. In der nächsten Sekunde apparierten 5 Todesser und umzingelten Ron und Hermine. Zufrieden nickte der Anführer der Todesser und fuhr sich lässig über die Haare.  
  
"Na, Weasley, und wer wird jetzt gewinnen? Ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es soweit schafft. Bemerkenswert, wirklich!"  
  
Dracos Augen blitzen kurz auf, als er sich zu den anderen Todessern wand: "Fangt mit ihm an was ihr wollt, ich kümmere mich um das Schlammblut. Nur vergesst eines nicht: ICH werde beide töten, nicht IHR!" Brummelnd nickten die übrigen Männer und gingen langsam auf das Pärchen zu. Schützend legte Ron einen Arm um Hermine. "Ron, wir haben immer noch Zeit um zu apparieren. Jetzt oder nie", wisperte sie ihm zu. Er nickte. "Ich zähle bis drei, dann apparieren wir. Alles wird gut werden, Hermine! Dann sind wir drei in Sicherheit," Ron lächelte zaghaft. "Eins, zwei, drei!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Fertig für heute. *puh* Hehe, ich weiß, es ist ein fieses Ende. Und noch fieser ist, dass ich ab morgen (23.08.2003) für zwei Wochen im Urlaub bin. Mit der ersten Fassung des Kapitels war ich überhaupt nicht zufrieden, es war viel zu kurz und irgendwie richtig grottenschlecht, jetzt ist es hoffentlich besser. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich soviel aus "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" mit hinein gebracht habe, aber es ging nicht anders.  
  
Kleine Info am Rande: Ich habe am Dienstag (19.08.2003) den Schluss geschrieben. Titel wird noch nicht verraten, lasst euch einfach überraschen. *g*  
  
Ansonsten, wie immer: Fehler an mich schicken oder einfach behalten. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
  
Tschüssken, eure cat-chan  
  
Über Mails oder ICQ Nachrichten würde ich mich auch wahnsinnig freuen. *zwinker*  
  
Außerdem habe ich noch eine andere Geschichte (Pain) geschrieben, wer Lust und Zeit hat, kann die sich ja auch noch durchlesen. *Werbung mach*  
  
Hat nichts mehr mit "Candle in the wind" zu tun.  
  
An Drake: danke für deine zwei Reviews. Wann geht "Of Love and Hate" weiter? Ist Svenja schon wieder aus dem Krankenhaus? Ich bin dafür, dass das Baby ein Junge wird. Namensvorschläge hätte ich auch schon: Angelus (der Engel), Felix (der Glückliche), Gabriel (Gottes Stärke), Jonathan (Geschenk Gottes).  
  
UPDATE: Es kann noch etwas länger mit Kapitel vier dauern. Ich habe es zwar fast fertig, aber es fehlt noch der letzte Schliff!^.^°°° Ich versuche wirklich mich zu beeilen, aber Schule geht doch leider vor.... (^.^) 


	4. Lost

Ich lebe noch und das Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so verdammt lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte eine entsetzliche Schreibblockade! Außerdem musste ich mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass ich nun Oberstufenschülerin bin und nicht mehr zu viel Zeit zum Schreiben habe- leider... ^.^°° Noch mal sorry, dass ich euch doch habe warten lassen.  
  
Ein ganz großes DANKE an meine Reviewer:  
  
Das Auri: *lol* Dein Name ist echt genial! Danke für deine lieben Reviews. Die haben mich echt aufgeheitert. Und lass bloß die Kettensäge stecken!!!! *flücht*  
  
Echidna Drake: Nein, ich plane nichts mit Draco. Er wird Hermine und Ron nicht retten- er ist ja schließlich die rechte Hand von Voldemort. Und er wird definitiv noch böser.... *hehe* Aber auch nur bis zu einer bestimmten Grenze, sonst mag ich ihn selbst auch nicht mehr. Natürlich war Draco in HP5 ein Arschloch, aber in welchen Büchern ist er das nicht? *lol* Ich habe es genossen, den Part von Bellatrix zu schreiben, sie ist durch Askaban so richtig schön kaputt. *g* Und sie ist die einzige, die Draco auf die Palme bringen kann, abgesehen von Hermine, Ron und Harry natürlich. Zu Ron kann ich nur sagen, ich mag ihn unbeholfen nicht. In den Bücher ist es vollkommen okay, dass er manchmal etwas tollpatschig ist, aber mit 21 ist das nicht gerade sehr "vorteilhaft". Und da er einer meiner Lieblinge ist, soll er natürlich in einem guten Licht dastehen. Meine Favoriten von HP sind ganz klar Draco, Hermine und Ron. Harry mochte ich früher auch, aber durch die Filme... Ich sag nichts weiter dazu. Auf jeden Fall danke für dein liebes Review. *knuddel*  
  
und Iarethirwen: Ich drück dich. :o) Bist meine treuste Leserin... nur 3 sind mir geblieben. *schnief*  
  
Für das Auri, Drake und Iare!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kapitel 4: Lost  
  
Schützend legte Ron einen Arm um Hermine. "Ron, wir haben immer noch Zeit um zu apparieren. Jetzt oder nie", wisperte sie ihm zu. Er nickte. "Ich zähle bis drei, dann apparieren wir. Alles wird gut werden, Hermine! Dann sind wir drei in Sicherheit," Ron lächelte zaghaft. "Eins, zwei, drei!"  
  
Doch nichts geschah. Mit geweiteten Augen konnte Hermine immer noch sehen, wie sich die Todesser Ron und ihr näherten. "Verdammt, weshalb funktioniert das denn nicht?", zischte er ihr zu. "Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte lass es uns noch einmal versuchen, Ron, ich will nur noch weg von hier." Er nickte: "Überlass das Apparieren mir, du solltest dich schonen. Bist du bereit?" "Ja..." Ron konzentrierte sich auf das Ministerium. Doch wieder verblieben die beiden auf Ort und Stelle. Sie hörten ein grausames Lachen. Draco näherte sich ihnen langsam, wie ein lüsternes Raubtier auf seiner Jagd nach frischem Fleisch.  
  
"Ach, ihr wollt apparieren? Zu schade aber auch, doch das ist hier leider nicht möglich!" Fies grinste er sie an. "Was willst du damit sagen, Malfoy?", fragte Ron mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Tja, ganz einfach, Weasley: Ihr könnt hier nicht weg! Ihr braucht euch also keine Mühen mehr zu machen, dank meiner Genialität werdet ihr hier bleiben, egal wie oft ihr auch ans Disapparieren denkt." "Genial? Du bist alles andere als genial, Malfoy! Du bist krank", spottete Hermine trotz ihrer Angst.  
  
"Findest du, Granger? Na dann will ich dich mal nicht enttäuschen. Crabbe, Goyle und der Rest, ihr kümmert euch um Weasley, ich werde mir das Schlammblut vornehmen!" Hermine erstarrte, entspannte sich sofort jedoch sofort etwas als Ron sich schützend vor sie stellte.  
  
"Versuch es weiter mit dem Disapparieren, wenn es klappt, komme ich sofort nach, versprochen!" "Nein, Ron! Ich..." "Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert, Wiesel? Ihr könnt hier nicht weg! Gott, wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Ach ja stimmt, so warst du ja schon damals zu Hogwarts' Zeiten! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischem Grinsen, während sich Rons Ohren rosa verfärbten. "Du bist wirklich eine Schande für die wahren Zaubererfamilien, selbst Crabbe und Goyle haben es auf Anhieb verstanden, als ihnen gesagt wurde, dass sie nicht mehr disapparieren können!" Ron schnaubte, doch Hermine legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm: "Bleib ruhig, er will dich nur reizen!"  
  
"Also, wo soll ich nur beginnen, dass auch du es verstehst, Weasley?...Hm, am besten am Anfang! Wie sicherlich verständlich, frustrierte es den dunklen Lord, dass noch so viele, wenn Gefahr lauerte, durchs Disapparieren verschwinden konnten - so wie ihr es auch machen wolltet. Deshalb gab mir mein Meister die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, dass dies in Zukunft nicht mehr möglich sein wird. Ihr fragt euch wie? Ja, diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt! Aber aufgrund meiner absoluten Genialität, die ich vorhin schon angesprochen habe, habe ich tatsächlich Mittel und Wege gefunden dies zu unterbinden. Im Nachhinein war es sogar ganz simpel!" Draco lachte auf. Hermine und Ron warfen sich sagende Blicke zu. "Nun, ich will mit meiner Geschichte fortfahren...es ist wirklich ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte der Magie, ohne mich selbst nun loben zu wollen! Ein einfacher Zauberspruch und schon können alle, durch deren Adern Magie fließt, nicht mehr weg vom Fleck. Mit einer kleinen Ausnahme natürlich!" Ein paar Todesser grunzten. "Ihr ahnt es wahrscheinlich schon! Ja, wir Todesser sind trotz dieses kleinen Zaubers weiterhin fähig uns absolut frei zu "bewegen". Die Anzahl unserer Opfer hat sich seitdem verdoppelt; fantastisch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Dämonisch blitzten Dracos Augen auf. Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an: "Und wie hast du das fertig gebracht, Malfoy?" "Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, Schlammblut. Nun ja, ich kann es euch ruhig sagen, spielt ja eh keine Rolle mehr, da ihr bald Vergangenheit sein werdet! Doch selbst dieses Wissen wird euch nicht weiterhelfen, der Spruch ist ausschließlich für Todesser gedacht. Doch ich will ihn euch nicht länger vorenthalten, hier ist er, der Zauberspruch, der unsere Welt verändert hat: CONTRA APPARERE!"  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, und für so einen einfachen Zauber hast du dir fast deinen Kopf zerbrochen?! Der ist ja erheblich einfallslos: 'gegen apparieren'. Was besseres ist dir wohl auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen? ... Ach ja, und nur zu deiner Information; damals im der Mysteriumsabteilung hat Dumbledore eure Väter mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Fluch gefesselt. Tja, so viel zu deinem 'Meilenstein' in der Zauberergeschichte!"; nun war es Ron, der höhnte.  
  
"Spotte du nur, Weasley, das wird dir auch noch vergehen, besonders wenn du siehst was ich mit deinem Schlammblut hier anstellen werde!" Der junge Weasley wurde blass unter seinen Sommersprossen. "Ich schwöre dir, Malfoy. Fass Hermine an und du bist tot!" Gelangweilt sah Draco Ron in die Augen: "Ja ja, die Leier kenn ich schon. Und denkst du, meine Meinung dazu hat sich geändert? NEIN! Und nun ist Schluss mit der Märchenstunde, bringen wir es endlich hinter uns. Ich habe schließlich noch bessere Dinge zu tun!"  
  
Nickend sah er zu den anderen Todessern. Lässig knackte Draco mit seinen Fingern und schwebte schon fast auf Hermine zu. Elegant balancierte er seinen Zauberstab auf seinem Zeigefinger, für ihn war das hier alles nur ein Spiel.  
  
Für Hermine und Ron jedoch war es bitterer Ernst, Todernst. Ron startete einen letzten Versuch um wenigstens das Leben seiner großen Liebe und der Mutter seines Kindes zu retten: "Malfoy, lass Hermine gehen! Lass sie am Leben, sie ... sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben! Nicht jetzt... nicht jetzt wo sie schwanger ist!" Draco hielt inne, deutete auch den anderen Halt zu machen. Beinahe wäre sein Zauberstab auf den Boden gefallen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus: "Hah! Du hast es doch tatsächlich geschafft noch tiefer zu sinken! Schwängerst einfach so ein Schlammblut. Nun, unter diesen Umständen wird es mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, heute Nacht drei Morde zu begehen!" Diesmal funkelten seine Augen wie die eines Irren: "Meine ersten Morde und der eine wird der eines der unschuldigsten Wesen sein: eines Babys. Heute muss wirklich mein Glückstag sein." Dröhnend lachte Draco Malfoy auf. Konnte man hier überhaupt noch von einem Menschen reden?  
  
Hermine schien es, als sei er eine Ausgeburt des Teufels. Schützend legte sie eine Hand auf ihren noch ebenmäßigen Bauch. Sie wollte diesem kleinen Wesen eine Chance zum Leben geben, doch in der Lage, in der sie sich jetzt befanden, war dies schier unmöglich. Nie würde Hermine ihr Kind in den Armen halten können. Niemals würde sie die Geburtsschmerzen erleben, die auf der einen Seite doch so grausam waren, auf der anderen Seite aber auch so wundervoll, da man das Wissen hat einem neuen Menschen- einer neuen Hexe oder einem neuen Zauberer- das Leben zu schenken. Diese Tatsache tat Hermine in der Seele weh. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen rannen ihr stumme Tränen der Trauer die bleichen Wangen hinunter. Ron registrierte ihre Angst und Verzweifelung. Behutsam legte er seine gesunde Hand auf die ihre und strich zärtlich über sie. "Ich liebe dich, Hermine...", murmelte er kaum hörbar. "Nicht, Ron! Bitte, bitte lass das nicht wie einen Abschied klingen!" Wieder strich er über ihre Hand, fuhr dann langsam zu Hermines Gesicht hinauf. Tief sah er in ihre Augen, versuchte ein Lächeln. "Ron? Was hast du vor?" Sacht legte er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Vertrau mir einfach."  
  
Dann berührten seine Lippen ihre und verschmolzen zu einem kurzen Kuss. Sie küssten sich, legten all ihre Emotionen in diesen einen Kuss, als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe, denn den würde es für sie nicht geben. Als Ron sich von seiner großen Liebe löste, waren beider Gesichter tränenass. "Ich liebe dich, Hermine und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Vergiss das nie, versprochen?!" Sie schluchzte auf: "Oh, Ron!" Dann verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie in seine meerblauen Augen zu sehen: "Versprich es mir!" "Versprochen! ... Ron, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Es tut mir leid." Verwirrt sah er sie an: "Was tut dir leid?" "Ich... wenn...wenn ich dir eher von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt hätte, dann hättest du dich mehr freuen können... und.. und...", Hermine brach ab. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber..."  
  
"Seid ihr mit dem Süßholzraspeln nun endlich fertig?", unterbrach sie eine schneidende Stimme. "Wirklich rührend wie ihr euch voneinander verabschiedet habt. Zum Heulen!" Doch Draco Malfoy saß genau nach dem Gegenteil aus, er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und seine Hände zitterten vor freudiger Erregung.  
  
"Es kann endlich beginnen!" Der Kampf um Leben und Tod wurde eingeläutet, obwohl allen klar war, wer den Ring als Sieger verlassen würde. Die Todesser gingen rasch auf die beiden zu. Draco stieß mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit Ron aus dem Weg und packte Hermine hart am Arm: "Und nun zu uns drei Hübschen. Wie hättest du es lieber, lang und qualvoll oder kurz und schmerzlos?" Mit ihrem letzten Fünkchen Stolz sah Hermine ihn an; und Draco entging dies nicht. "Mir scheint du willst die lange Variante, na gut! Einer LADY darf man keinen Wunsch abschlagen -Crucio!" Der Fluch traf ihr in den Unterleib. Sie fiel sofort vor Schmerz schreiend auf den Boden, holte sich durch den Aufprall eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. "HERMINE!" Ron versuchte sich aus den Fesseln der Todesser zu lösen. "Ja, Weasley. Da liegt sie, die Frau die du liebst! Sie windet sich vor Schmerzen und du kannst absolut nichts machen, bist hilflos wie ein Baby! Na, wie fühlt sich das an? Schlimmer als das hier?" Mit aller Wucht schlug Draco ihm ins Gesicht. Ron zuckte kurz zusammen, doch gab keinen Laut von sich. Mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes erstarb Hermines Schreien und zurück blieb ein leises Wimmern. "Ihr seid beide erbärmlich!" Draco ging auf Hermine zu und hob grob ihr Kinn an: "Na, spürst du schon, wie es stirbt?" Sie schluchzte auf, Blut floss ihr Gesicht hinunter. "Bitte hör auf!" Draco kicherte gespenstisch: "Nur wenn du mich lieb drum bittest!" Wieder ein krankes Feixen. "MALFOY! Du verdammter Bastard!", keuchte Ron. Der Mann in der schwarzen Kutte wand sich zu dem Rotschopf um: "Schau genau zu, Weasley! Schau, wie ich dieses nutzlose Schlammblut quäle!" Auf seine Worte folgten Taten, purer Hass durchfloss Draco und er trat Hermine in den Bauch. Diesmal schrie sie nicht auf, es flossen nur stumme Tränen aus ihren Augen, die sich mit dem Blut vermischten. Gerade wollte der junge Malfoy seinen nächsten Fluch auf sie schleudern, als eine Stimme aus dem Nichts ertönte: "Draco, komm endlich zum Ende! Ich brauche dich hier!" "Jawohl, mein Meister." "Ich warte." Kalt sah Draco auf Hermine und Ron hinab. Er hatte sich neben sie gekauert und hielt ihre Hand festumschlossen. "Der dunkle Lord ist gnädig, er gewährt euch einen schnellen Tod."  
  
Mit diesen Worten richtete er dieses mächtige Stück Holz auf Rons Brust: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Wie in Zeitlupe schlängelte der grüne Todesfluch auf Ron zu. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu Hermine. Bevor der Tod ihn in Empfang nahm, sprach er ein letztes Mal die drei magischen Wörter aus. Dann fiel er tot zur Seite und bedeckte Hermine unter sich. "RON! Nein!...Nein... bitte nicht!" Schluchzend und unter Rons Gewicht brach sie zusammen. Hermine bleib nur ein kurzer Moment der Trauer, wenige Sekunden später lag auch sie für immer leblos auf der Straße.  
  
Zufrieden nickte Draco, seine Arbeit und seine Rache war vollbracht. Der Himmel brach auf und durchnässte die Gruppe von Männern. Es war als ob er den Tod der beiden Liebenden beweinte. Lauthals lachte der Anführer schließlich auf und wandte sich zu seinen Gefährten: "Zeit zum Gehen!" Es waren ein paar leise 'Plopps' zu hören und zu guter Letzt stand nur noch Draco auf der einsamen, regennassen Straße. "Finite Incantatem." Der Anti- Disapparier-Fluch hob sich auf. Genießerisch sog Draco die kalte Luft durch seine Nasenflügelein, dann sprach er laut und deutlich den letzten Zauber für diese Nacht: "Mordsmordre!" Über Hermime und Ron leuchtete das dunkle Mal auf. Außerdem konnte man in greller, grüner Schrift lesen: "Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Potter! - Malfoy"  
  
Dann disapparierte auch er.  
  
Ihre Liebe war verloschen. Wie eine Kerze im Wind.  
  
*The End* 


	5. Broken

Epilog  
  
Dieses letzte Kapitel widme ich Iarethirwen!  
  
______________________  
  
Kapitel 5: Broken  
  
Wenige Minuten später erschien ein junger Mann mit einem widerspenstigem Haarschopf und grünen Augen auf der Straße. Schon aus weiter Ferne erkannte er das Mal und eilte auf es zu. Dann las er die Nachricht, und erstarrte als sich sein Blick auf den Boden richtete. Ungläubig blickte Harry Potter die beiden Leichen an, wollte nicht glauben, dass seine besten Freunde ihn verlassen hatten. Ermordet durch einen seiner schlimmsten Feinde! Nach einer Ewigkeit regte er sich endlich wieder.  
  
"Ich werde dich kriegen, Malfoy! Du hast mir die einzigen Menschen genommen, die ich auf dieser Welt noch hatte. Dafür wirst du zahlen", schwor er sich während der eiskalte Regen seine Kleidung durchnässte.  
  
Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Menschen, die ihn in den vergangenen Jahren immer Halt gegeben hatten. Harrys Blick fiel auf Hermines Gesicht. Sie war blass und die nassen Haarsträhnen klebten auf ihrer Stirn. Er strich sie zur Seite und nahm schließlich still von ihr Abschied. Rons Anblick war noch schmerzhafter, sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er in die geweiteten Augen von ihm blickte. Nie würde er jemals seinen ersten und besten Freund vergessen!  
  
"Er wird sein Leben für diese Tat lassen, so wie er euch eure genommen hat. Ich werde euch rächen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!", schwor er seinen Freunden. Entschlossen stand Harry auf, verdeckte die leblosen Körper. Er warf einen Blick hinauf zum Himmel und schloss kurz die Augen. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er es sehen, das dunkle Mal Voldemorts.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!", murmelte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. "Hallo Remus", grüßte Harry. Ohne seinen Blick erneut zum Himmel zu richten, wusste er, dass das Mal nun verschwunden war. Sein früherer Lehrer nickte ihm kurz zu und legte dann eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings: "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Keiner hätte ahnen können, dass er sich so an dir rächt. Wenn wir ihn finden, dann kommt er wie sein Vater nach Askaban!" Doch Harry hörte nicht: "Soweit wird es gar nicht erst kommen, ich werde seinem jämmerlichen Leben so schnell wie möglich ein Ende bereiten!" "Nein, Harry! Willst du wegen Draco Malfoy zum Mörder werden? Willst du dir wirklich die Schuld auflasten, einen Menschen getötet zu haben?" "Malfoy ist kein Mensch!" Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, besorgt sah er ihn an: "Harry, ich bitte dich. Ich kann das nicht zulassen!" Hart lachte Harry auf: "Du willst mich aufhalten, Remus? Mich- den berühmten Harry Potter? Nein, niemand kann das jetzt noch." "Ich weiß wie schmerzhaft das für dich ist, aber.." "NICHTS weißt du! Ihr alle! Ihr habt keine Ahnung! Ich habe alles verloren: meine Eltern, Sirius und nun auch noch Ron und Hermine. Was soll ich denn jetzt noch mit meinem Leben anfangen? Da macht es keinen Unterschied mehr, ob ich ein Mörder bin oder nicht. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich Malfoy mit bloßen Händen sein verdammtes Genick brechen!" "Das hätten sie nicht gewollt, glaube mir! Du solltest nicht wegen ihnen zum Mörder werden. Bitte nimm doch Vernunft an, Harry. James, er ...!" "Hör auf von meinem Vater zu reden oder von sonst irgendwem, sie sind alle tot! Ich gehe, und du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen."  
  
Remus Lupin sah Harry lange an, doch dann nickte er mit dem Kopf: "Ich werde hier solange warten, bis die Zauberer vom Ministerium da sind. Gib bitte gut Acht auf dich." Harry nickte Lupin zum Abschied zu und disapparierte dann.  
  
"Es ist vollbracht, mein Meister! Das Schlammblut und Weasley sind tot. Nun wird es ein leichtes sein Harry Potter zu brechen." "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Draco. Der Tod der beiden Potter- Freunde wird viele in große Aufruhr versetzen, und genau das habe ich beabsichtigt. Dann können wir Lucius und all die anderen aus Askaban befreien. Niemand wird in dieser Zeit besonders darauf achten." Voldemort lachte grausam auf. "Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Herr!" "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, wenn beide Malfoys wieder an meiner Seite sein werden!" Die Augen des dunkle Lords verengten sich erfreut zu Schlitzen, dann deutete er Draco mit einer Handbewegung an, nun das Zimmer zu verlassen. Der junge Malfoy verneigte sich kurz und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Auf dem düsteren, nur durch wenige Kerzen erleuchteten Gang vernahm er eine Gestalt, die ihm belustigt ansah, sie klatschte: "Bravo, Draco. Wirklich, ich muss dir gratulieren!" "Bellatrix! Was machst du hier?", knurrte er. "Ich will dich nur beglückwünschen, mein Kleiner! Du hast es doch noch geschafft! Hast dem kleinen Potter noch mehr geschadet, als ich ihm damals mit dem Tod meines "geliebten" Cousins. Einfach entzückend", lachte sie mit ihrer Singsangstimme. "Verschwinde, Bellatrix. Und hör verdammt noch mal endlich auf mich Kleiner zu nennen!" Mit eiskalten Augen sah er seine Tante an. "Na na, das ist noch lange kein Grund frech zu werden, mein kleiner Draco. Denkst du etwa, du hättest mit dieser Tat einen besseren Rang bei unserem Meister?" Er überhörte ihre Boshaftigkeiten und sah sie spöttisch an: "Zumindest habe ich einen weitaus besseren als du. Der Meister war sehr zufrieden mit mir, bald wird es wieder zwei Malfoys an seiner Seite geben." "Lucius kommt zurück?", mit geweiteten Augen sah sie Malfoy junior an. Mit Genugtuung konnte Draco feststellen, dass ihre Augen nervös hin und her schnellten. "So ist es. Und wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, Bellatrix, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit mit dir sinnlose Gespräche zu führen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und bog mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen um die nächste Ecke.  
  
Er verließ die heulende Hütte, der Regen hatte mittlerweile schon wieder aufgehört. Er warf einen Blick über Hogsmeade. Schon lange lebte keiner mehr in diesem Dorf. Von weitem konnte man sogar Hogwarts sehen. Eine der wenigen Einrichtungen, die die Todesser noch nicht geknackt hatten. Aber das war auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Nicht umsonst hatte der dunkle Lord beschlossen, das Hauptquartier vom Riddle- Haus nach Hogsmeade zu verlegen.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf das taufrische Gras, natürlich nicht ohne seine Hose vorher wasserabweisend gezaubert zu haben, und sah zu wie die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über das Land schickte. Ein roter Feuerball, so rot wie das Blut des Schlammblutes! Was hatte er sich an ihren Schmerzen geweidet und erst nach unvorstellbaren Qualen hatte er ihr den Tod geschenkt. Weasley war da schon um einiges zäher gewesen. Zugegeben, es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie wenig ihm dieser eine Schlag ausgemacht hatte. Doch im Nachhinein war das überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig, schließlich war er jetzt tot und Potter heulte sich deshalb wahrscheinlich die Augen aus. Was für eine dumme Gefühlsduselei. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf.  
  
"Endlich hat Sankt Potter das bekommen, was er verdient hat!" Er grinste kaltblütig. "Auch wenn du mich nicht hören kannst, Potter: du bist der nächste!!" " Ich kann dich sehr gut hören, Malfoy!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Ruckartig wandte sich Draco um, ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand Harry Potter mit erhobenen Zauberstab. "DU hier!", keuchte Draco überrascht auf. "Das hast du nicht von mir erwartet, nicht wahr, Malfoy? Tja, es war ein leichtes das Hauptquartier von euch ausfindig zu machen, ich musste nur ein paar von deinen Freunden ein bisschen foltern. Plötzlich haben sie geredet wie Wasserfälle." Harry lachte auf, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Mordlust wieder. Er sah sich kurz um und schnaubte schließlich verächtlich: "Nicht sehr gerade sehr geschmackvoll für einen Lord! Und dass du dich überhaupt in diese Bruchbude wagst, du bist doch viel besseres gewöhnt." "Halt deine Klappe, Potter! Schwing keine langen Reden, denn du bist nicht gekommen, um mir die Ohren voll zusülzen." "Ach nein, du bist ja ein richtiger Blitzmerker! Tut mir leid Draco, ich hatte vergessen, dass du schon damals in Hogwarts so überaus intelligent warst", Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Draco zog eine Braune hoch: "Halt den Mund Potter, du quasselst mich sonst noch zu Tode." "Das wäre ein zu einfacheres Ende für dich. Nein, du sollst leiden, solange bis du dir wünschst, dass du nie geboren wärest. Nein, besser: Solange bist du den Tag, an dem deine Mutter mit deinem Vater ins Bett gehüpft ist um dich zu zeugen, verfluchst." "Ist ja reizend, können wir jetzt endlich anfangen zu kämpfen?", fragte Draco und gähnte scheinbar gelangweilt. "Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen."  
  
Harrys Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und er fixierte Draco mit einem Blick so kalt wie das ewige Eis. Dieser grinste diabolisch zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor: "Möge das Spiel beginnen- Expelliarmus!" Schon schoss der Zauber auf Harry zu, doch in letzter Sekunde murmelte er: "Protego" und der Entwaffnungszauber prallte von ihm ab. "Nicht schlecht, Potter." Da ertönte auch schon der erste unverzeihliche Fluch aus den Mündern beider jungen Männer: "Crucio!" Noch bevor einer von ihnen getroffen werden konnte, sprang Harry geschickt zur Seite, während Draco ein Schutzschild um sich aufbaute. Sie lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf und schon bald blutete Harrys Lippe und Draco wischte das Blut, das aus einer Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge rann, weg.  
  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Rote Augen verfolgten diese Schlacht und immer öfter blitzen sie erfreut auf, wenn es dem jungen Todesser gelang einen weiteren Schlag gegen Harry Potter zu erlangen.  
  
Ja, Lord Voldemort war sehr zufrieden mit dem was er sah, Draco war ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer! Nicht zuletzt durch seine besondere Ausbildung, die Voldemort höchstpersönlich übernommen hatte. Draco schlug sich sogar besser als sein Vater, er wählte seine Flüche mit mehr Bedacht und handelte schneller, wenn es notwendig war. Wenn Lucius aus Askaban zurückkehrte, dann hätte er alles Recht, stolz auf seinen Sohn zu sein.  
  
Keuchend stand Harry auf. "Na was ist, Potter? Machst du schon schlapp?" "Nie im Leben!" Er spuckte auf den Boden. Blut glänzte im Sonnenlicht. "Ich mache mich erst gerade warm, Malfoy- Crucio!"  
  
Dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen für Draco. Der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht und riss ihn von den Beinen. Vor Schmerz stöhnend wand er sich auf dem Boden, während Harry lachend über ihm stand: "Na, gefällt dir das? Ja, leide! So wie Hermine und Ron leiden mussten." Malfoy junior presste seine Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu schreien. Diese Befriedigung wollte er Potter um keinen Preis in der Welt bereiten.  
  
Harry trat ihm zusätzlich in die Rippen: "Hast du schon genug, du Schwein?" Draco wälzte sich vor Pein auf dem Gras und endlich nahm Harry den Fluch von ihm. "Wie armselig du doch plötzlich bist, Draco!" Ächzend stand der nun Unterlegende auf und hielt sich die Rippen. Mit Tränen des Schmerzes sah der Todesser ihn an. "Crucio!", krächzte er.  
  
Nun wurde Harry von Schmerzen gepeinigt. Draco starrte wie gebannt auf den Körper, der unter seinem bloßen Befehl zuckte und zappelte. "Na, wer ist nun armselig, Potter?", fragte der junge Todesser höhnisch, nachdem er sich fast 10 Minuten an den Schmerzen seines Erzfeindes geweidet hatte. "Ich kenne nur noch einen einzigen, der noch erbärmlicher ist als du, Potter! Und das war Weasley. Pah, dieser Schwächling konnte noch nicht einmal die Mutter seines Kindes retten! Wie jämmerlich!" Er lachte grausam, hustete jedoch Blut und ließ schnell davon ab. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab erneut gezückt und hielt ihn nun auf Harrys Brust gerichtet: "Nun ist es vorbei mit dir, Potter."  
  
In Harrys Kopf rauschte es: Hermine- schwanger? Dann explodierte etwas in ihm. Draco hatte nicht nur seine besten Freunde auf den Gewissen, nein, er hatte auch noch den größten Beweis der Liebe zwischen Hermine und Ron eiskalt ermordet. Er sprang auf und sah Draco mit hasserfülltem Herzen an. Die beiden Kontrahenten sahen sich an, den Blick fest auf den Gegenüber fixiert, die Zauberstäbe allzeit bereit, um den tödlichen Fluch anzuwenden. "Es ist aus, du wirst verlieren! Du hast niemanden mehr, der dir helfen kann!" "Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy- AVADA KEDAVRA!" Grünes Licht schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab und dann lag Draco Malfoy, einziger Erbe der Malyfos, bewegungslos auf der Wiese vor der heulenden Hütte.  
  
Voldemort stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Wie Unrecht er doch gehabt hatte! Nein, Draco war nicht stark gewesen, er hatte sich einfach nur von seinem blanken Hass, den er für Harry empfand treiben lassen. Und nun hatte er dafür bezahlt. Seine rechte Hand, getötet von seinem schlimmsten Feind! "Muss ich denn alles selbst machen?", fragte sich der dunkle Lord.  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Draco zu werfen wandte Harry sich zu der Hütte um, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und steckte das Gebäude in Brand. Dann endlich fanden die ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle in Harry ihren Weg nach draußen. Bittere Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, sein Herz schmerzte. Dieser Schmerz war unerträglich, ihm war, als ob er von innen in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Tränen tropften auf das Gras, Harry machte nicht einmal einen Versuch sie wegzuwischen. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, in diesem Augenblick der Trauer brach sein Herz. Der Junge, der überlebte, wurde zu einem gebrochenen Mann. Als die letzten Tränen verebbt waren, schloss Harry kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann disapparierte er und hinterließ ein Flammenmeer, welches von der nun strahlenden Sonne belacht wurde.  
  
~The End~ 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
So, nun ist es endgültig: Candle in the wind ist zu Ende!  
  
Ich muss gestehen, dass letzte Kapitel lag mir besonders am Herzen. Ich hatte es schon sehr lange fertig, aber am Schluss hab ich überlegt, ob ich nicht doch ein Happy End daraus machen werde. Ich hab es dann aber schließlich doch so gelassen. Manche hätten es wahrscheinlich lieber gesehen, wenn Hermine, Ron und das Baby davon gekommen wären und Draco von Harry oder irgendwem anderen fertiggemacht worden wäre, aber na ja, that' s life. Dafür verspreche ich, dass meine nächste Story eine fröhliche sein wird, natürlich über Ron und Hermine. :o)  
  
Die letzten Zeilen waren ziemlich emotional für mich, da ich sehr nah am Wasser gebaut bin. *lalala* Na ja, J.K.R. hat auch bei dem Tod von Sirius *schnief* geweint, wieso sollte ich dann nicht auch ein paar Tränchen bei meiner Geschichte vergießen?  
  
Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei allen ganz herzlich bedanken, die mir reviewt haben:  
  
Nikuro-chan Schester Aurelia Iarethirwen Echidna Drake Cosma Mortschi Jana Talina BlackAngel8  
  
Meine Inspiration hab ich mir aus allen Evanescence Songs, die ich besitze, gezogen. Besonders 'Even in death', ich glaub du verstehst was ich mein, nicht wahr, Iare? Außerdem hab ich sehr oft die Alben von 12 Stones und Within Temptation, ein paar Songs von Dido (z. B. 'Hunter'), 'The Boys of Summer' von The * Ataris (toller Song) und natürlich 'Candle in the wind' von Sir Elton John gehört. Ich liebe dieses Lied, deshalb bin ich eigentlich auch erst auf die Idee gekommen, die Fic zu schreiben.  
  
Außerdem habe ich schon wieder Pläne für weitere Stories und wäre dankbar, wenn ich dann ein paar bekannte Namen wiedersehen würde. Ich werde zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben eine englische FF über Harry Potter schreiben *ui* Sie wird wahrscheinlich nur ein Kapitel haben, aber ich bin ja auch noch in der Testphase *g* Jetzt beende ich erst einmal noch "In love with a stranger" und dann hör ich wieder viele Musik um mich neu inspirieren zu lassen. Hab schon einen richtig guten Song gefunden: "Too lost in you" von den Sugababes.  
  
So, jetzt aber genug von mir! Ich mache nur noch ein letztes Mal aufmerksam auf Author Alert, fügt mich hinzu und ihr werdet wenn ich was neues hochlade sofort benachrichtigt.  
  
Eure cat-chan  
  
Noch mal danke !!!! 


End file.
